Delusional Bedtimes
by Honestcannibal
Summary: *re-uploaded and edited* Desmond gets embarrassed by Shaun in front of the girls, but when Shaun goes to apologise, he gets a surprise. Oneshot, oral sex, banter and gingeryness.


**So I've updated this fanfiction and made it actually good! Yaaaay! So now there are no mistakes and it's no longer cringey! It's still a bit dub-con, but all sex is consensual so do not fear! I couldn't change certain parts without re-writing the entire scene ;-;**

**Boooo 14 year old me for my bad writing.**

**P.S. Perspectives change a few times in this because some parts just randomly changed POVs when I first wrote it. But do not fear, I have made the changed obvious!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Oh Ezio..." Cristina smiled as Ezio slipped her night dress off her shoulders. They all knew what was going to happen next so no one really made a fuss. That's until Ezio suddenly desynchronized and Desmond practically ripped himself out of the animus.<p>

"Desmond? What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, standing from her desk.

Desmond's flushed face was a hopeful distraction from the giant bulge in his denims, "Uh...I just..."

"Oh bloody hell Desmond, just go and relieve yourself." Shaun rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer screen, leaving Desmond very embarrassed and Rebecca giggling like a child.

"Hey! It's a natural reaction to this sorta stuff!" Desmond yelled defensively, then added quietly, "leave me alone…" He stood up and left the main room in a hurry.

"Don't leave a mess." Shaun shouted as Desmond slammed the door to the main room shut, then suddenly, all eyes were on Shaun. He could feel their glares digging into his back; he turned around to Rebecca and jabbed a finger in her direction."You laughed at him." He said, obviously knowing what they were thinking.

"That was pretty mean, Shaun." Lucy said sitting back down, "go and apologise."

They practically heard him roll his eyes, "I'll do it tomorrow, I don't want to walk in when he's halfway through." Shaun sighed and turned back to his computer.

"You'd probably enjoy it." Rebecca mumbled.

"Wh-what, what was that?" Shaun spun back around, glaring at Rebecca over the rim of his glasses.

"Nothing...I got work to do." She said quickly and smiled when she turned back to her computer.

Shaun didn't really know what to say to that. His brain had gone dead of any sarcastic comments. He didn't have some soppy man crush on Desmond. This wasn't the time to be having an epiphany about his love life but he couldn't help but wonder. He'd always dated girls and always been attracted to girls. The thought of being with a man sort of...spooked him a little.

Before he knew it, Rebecca and Lucy were retreating to bed, telling him that he should go to bed soon. He nodded in return and starting typing away at his computer trying to steer the thoughts away of being with Desmond.

After an hour or so, it hit 3am and Shaun knew he should call it a night once his head slipped off his fist and onto the keyboard with a 'SMACK'. There was an angry beep from the computer when his head made contact. Rubbing his eyes, he erased the 'HHHKLDJJHHHHHHHH' from his recent document, saved his data and left his computer seat.

The hallway was dark and with so many doors in the warehouse, it was a tad spooky at night. His legs wouldn't move once he heard his name whispered. It was muffled and really quiet. He heard it again, this time more breathless. He followed where it was coming from, which lead to a door. The door to Desmond's room.

_What?_

"Shaun, Sh-shaun...Oh _fuck!_" He heard from the other side, along with a breathless moan. His jaw dropped so much that it clicked and echoed in the hallway. He backed away from the door and damn, did he run. Well not so much a run, more of a silent speed walk, to his bedroom and shut the door violently behind him thinking that would lock out what he'd just heard.

He leant against his door, speechless. His mind racing a million miles a minute. _Maybe Desmond knows another bloke called Shaun? Yeah, that's it. It couldn't be my name he was moaning out...Right?_ Shaun's head was racing with desperate thoughts. _maybe this is just a delusion...I'm so tired._ He didn't even feel himself shift to the bed and he didn't even feel his head hit the pillow.

A few hours, although it felt like a few minutes, later his door was being pounded, then followed by the voice of a very annoying darked haired American girl.

"Hey, get up you lazy prick!" Rebecca pushed the door open as far as it could go and shouted, "What time did you decide to go to bed? You're still in your clothes and your glasses are still on."

Shaun shifted his head so it was nuzzled in the pillow, "I think I've noticed, Rebecca." He said, his voice muffled. He was too tired for a smartass comeback. Seriously, how long did he sleep?

"Get up before I drag you out of bed! Desmond's refusing to come out of his room because of what you said." Rebecca poked him in the back with her pen.

"You're the one who bloody laughed at him!" Shaun lifted his head from the pillow and glared at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't make him feel like shit. You put him in misery, you get him out. Now GET UP!" She shouted then left the room. When he heard the door slam shut, he knew he should get up.

Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling the marks from where he'd slept with his glasses on. They were pretty sore, but would fade throughout the day. He remembered what he'd experienced last night, but decided to just brush it off as him being tired.

"Well, better get the American prick out of bed." He muttered to himself as he lifted his body, that was surprisingly heavy, from his bed..."Maybe a shower first." He dragged himself out of his room, imagining how amazing his shower would feel.

Once he'd gotten into the bathroom and got the shower running, he heard knocking at the door. While lifting his jumper and shirt off at the same time, he shouted, "I'm in my relaxation zone, leave me alone."

He threw his shirt to the floor when Rebecca pushed the door wide open and stood in the doorway with quite an amused look on her face when Shaun jumped, "Christ Rebecca!" He shouted trying to cover his bare torso.

"It's alright, I mean, you're gay, I'm gay." Rebecca said proudly putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gay Rebecca, now can you just tell me why the hell you decided to storm in here?"

"You didn't talk to Desmond."

"I will, I'd rather not have to smell my own body odour every second of the day." He glared at her, "now you know that I will, can you leave?"

"Alright. But you never know, I could pounce in at anytime."

"You do and I'll throttle you with toilet roll." Shaun threatened.

Rebecca snorted and left, closing the door behind her. Finally, some peace.

After a quiet and relaxing shower with no Rebecca or other disturbances, he strolled oh so casually into his room, oh so casually pulled on some clothes and oh so casually walked to that dreaded door where he heard his name last night. He felt chills creep up his spine just thinking about it.

He knocked, "Desmond?" Then knocked again after not hearing an answer. Before he could say another word, Desmond spoke.

"Go away."

"Come on Desmond, I was only joking yesterday." And nothing else was said. Shaun rolled his eyes and opened the door to find Desmond curled in a ball with his back to the door. He rolled his eyes again.

Okay. Maybe he did feel a tiny bit bad for what he said. He'd never seen Desmond so quiet.

It could have been a godsend; the loud, obnoxious, ignorant assassin was finally maturing. Except, it was a natural thing. Shaun had caused this and he felt bad. And if he didn't do something, Lucy would rip his limbs off and beat him to death with them.

"Listen, I'm sorry alright?" He tried to apologise. It had a crippling effect on his pride but right now, he'd do anything to stop this gloomy atmosphere from suffocating him. He supposed it was guilt saying hello.

Perhaps Shaun did have a tiny soft spot for Desmond. Perhaps. Just a small, tiny soft spot. Otherwise he wouldn't be so bothered about the other being so upset by something he'd said.

**x~x~x~x~x**

There was a knock at his door. "Desmond?" Shaun's voice called from the other side, followed by another knock when Desmond refused to answer. Even though Desmond didn't reply, the British prick came in anyway and tried to apologise. Desmond could tell it was a slap on Shaun's pride.

That asshole can apologise all he wanted, Desmond was not going to forgive him that easily. It was bad enough he's been kidnapped by an evil corporation and then rescued only to be on the run for the rest of his life. The last thing he needed was to be laughed at for his body's natural response. Besides, he hadn't been laid in a while.

"Leave me alone, Shaun." Desmond said loud enough for Shaun to hear. Sometimes it sucked being a guy. He felt the other side of the bed sink and felt a warm body close to his.

"I didn't mean to upset you, mate." Shaun said close to his ear, "please come out of your room?"

Desmond was quiet for a moment, trying to fight against the pang of arousal.

"No." He said thickly. He heard Shaun sigh and was about to lift himself off the bed when Desmond grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, flipping on top the historian into a straddling position.

Shaun's expression said it all. "Desmond..." But his sentence was cut off when a pair of lips met his in a warm kiss. It took a moment for, as Desmond guessed, Shaun to realize what was going on before he pushed Desmond away, hands tightly gripping his shoulders.

Of course he was going to pretend like he didn't fancy Desmond.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Or _trying_ to do?" A small smirked played on Desmond's lips, "I'm just getting you back for embarrassing me."

"What exactly are you going to do...?" Shaun asked. His expression of unsurety was adorable.

"Just wait and see."

That didn't exactly answer Shaun's question, but Desmond knew Shaun was smart enough to catch on eventually.

"Des-Desmond, st-top!" Shaun gasped once a tongue traveled down his neck then back up.

"Don't act like you don't want this. If you didn't, this," Desmond's hand groped the historian's crotch, making him gasp again, "wouldn't be happening."

Shaun looked speechless, obviously debating his answer. Then, he finally kissed back and once he did, the kiss got more intense and hot. Desmond's tongue ran over Shaun's lower lip and he was pleased when Shaun allowed him access to explore his mouth. Desmond groaned loudly, sliding his hands under the other's shirt and feeling every part of his warm flesh.

**x~x~x~x~x**

What could he say? Telling Desmond to stop didn't work, trying to fight his way out didn't work and he obviously didn't want to get fucked into the mattress by the other man, well he thought that until he looked up at Desmond who'd been staring at him for a moment or two. Those two hazel eyes staring into his was chilling and when those hot lips were over his in a hot kiss, Christ, his mind was going wild. He finally leaned up, capturing Desmond in a fierce kiss.

His entire body was on fire as he grabbed Desmond's hoody and pulled him closer, feeling the American's hands travel over his body and under his shirt.

Then it hit him.

_I'm making out with Desmond._ That sentence was _wrong_. Very, very wrong.

He shouldn't be kissing Desmond! It was Desmond for Christ's sake! The American hero wannabe! No, no, _no._

Shaun pulled away from the kiss and shoved Desmond back, "No. Desmond, I'm not...This is...This is wrong."

Desmond looked struck at first, then understanding, then there was that wild look in his eyes again. "What's so wrong? You're not a religious freak are you?"

"No, it's just that..." he stopped and looked away from Desmond in a rushed attempt to think of a good enough excuse.

"That what?" Desmond leaned closer, that stupid smirk on his lips. Oh if Shaun wasn't at a desperate attempt to save his sexuality, he'd snog that smirk right off.

"I'm straight." Shaun put simply, looking back at Desmond who leaned back and thought for a moment.

"You haven't been fucked in months," Desmond said finally, a curious tone in his voice. "You must be desperate."

"I'm straight, Desmond." Shaun crossed his arms.

"Then why are you so hard?" Desmond cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Shaun tried to think of something to say quickly. _Why am I so damn hard?_ He asked himself.

"Exactly." He heard Desmond whisper, then fiddle with Shaun's shirt. Eventually he just ripped it open and attacked Shaun's neck and trapped a piece of flesh in between his teeth, leaving hickies here and there. Shaun's hands found Desmond's hair and he failed to successfully let Desmond know that this was _not_ want he wanted. Most definitely not at all. This was, definitely, the last thing Shaun ever wanted. Ever. Most definitely. Yes.

Desmond moved down to Shaun's bare torso with his tongue, tracing over every dip and curve. All Shaun could do was moan and breathlessly and silently say to himself that he was desperate and Desmond was practically offering to get rid of some, if not all, of that frustration. Maybe Shaun wanted this a little bit. Maybe. Perhaps. Yes.

Once Desmond got his hands into the historian's pants, Shaun forgot everything he was thinking about and just let his head fall back as a tingling sensation slipped over his body. Desmond moved his head lower, kissing a small trail down until he reached the top of Shaun's unbuttoned trousers. Shaun could feel Desmond smirk as his lips wrapped around his prick, then ran a tongue over the tip which made Shaun let out a breathless moan, "God, yes..."

"Are you sure you're straight?" Desmond smirked as he lifted his head to look at Shaun, but before the historian could answer, Desmond slipped his mouth over his dick again and began to suck.

This was, in Shaun's book, amazing. The way Desmond's lips fit nicely over the top of his cock was enough to put Shaun in a trance. The temptation to just fuck Desmond's mouth was overpowering, but he fought against it, he didn't want to give Desmond the satisfaction that he actually enjoyed this as much as he did.

Desmond stopped sucking off Shaun and moved back up so his lips were even with Shaun's, "you seemed to enjoy that." He smirked, his lips wet and swollen. They looked absolutely delicious.

"Well I am desperate, aren't I?" Shaun bit back, but not harshly. He didn't exactly feel like the dominant one here. Half naked, an idiot American on top of him with his hand wrapped around Shaun's cock.

Desmond smiled playfully. He leaned down caught Shaun in a rough kiss, all the while unbuttoning his own pants to stop his dick from suffocating. He reached for the drawers by the side of his bed and fiddled around inside. He then pulled out a tube of mastrubation lubricant. Shaun looked over at what Desmond held in his hand and ended the rough kiss with a, "No, we're going to...?" He looked up at Desmond with a strained look on his face then down at the other man's erection in shock, "no flipping way!"

~x~x~x~x~x

The look on Shaun's face was something Desmond would have loved to photography and tape to his wall.

"What, you thought I was gonna suck you dry and leave it at that?" Desmond smirked, "I'm not that big anyway, he's just my little friend."

"Little friend? No, Desmond-" Shaun sat up but Desmond sighed and pushed him back down, "just lie down and shut up." Before Shaun could reply, he pushed his lips against the historian's and slid his tongue back into the other's mouth, feeling satisfied when the other man relaxed and moaned.

"Changed your mind?" Desmond asked with breathless amusement between kisses.

"You act like the right lady's charmer, you know that?" Shaun muttered, obviously hating the fact that his body was practically begging for Desmond.

Desmond squeezed a blob of lube into his hand and wiped it over his fingers. The cold liquid sent shivers down his spine and straight to his dick. He knew this was probably going to feel amazing.

Feeling as though his fingers were slick enough, he slid one finger into Shaun, knowing that if he were to give a warning, there'd be hesitation, and then war.

"AAAaahhh, fuuck..." Shaun breathed, "warn me at least, you basta-AAaah!" Desmond crooked his finger and felt his own breath hitch at the tightness and warmth.

"Fuck." Desmond said breathlessly. He slipped in another a finger and felt as though he was losing his mind when Shaun groaned and writhed under his hold. A small smile played on Desmond's features as he began to move his fingers, scissoring them and crooking them ever so slightly.

"You're a prick." Shaun moaned at the teasing. "A bloody prick. A stupid American prick."

Desmond added another finger to shut him up and whispered insults in Shaun's ear, trailing his tongue along Shaun's jaw and taking his lips in a desperate kiss. Man, he was so damn hard. The sounds coming from Shaun were driving him crazy. If he'd have known the other was so fucking hot in bed, he would've done this weeks ago. Maybe then he would've been able to keep his cool while finger-fucking his supposed nemesis.

"Hurry this little act up, for God's sake." Shaun said breathlessly, obviously eager for this fucking that Desmond was going to bless him with. Desmond removed his fingers, which made Shaun groan at the loss, and poured a little more lubricant on his dick. The cool liquid on his hot flesh made him hiss. He knew he'd get beaten for this in the morning, but he didn't care, he was going to be fucking one sexy historian in a few moments. Nothing else mattered.

Slipping himself between Shaun's trousers, which were still around his ankles because let's face it, neither of them had the time right now to fully remove clothing, and Shaun's warm skin, Desmond placed himself at Shaun's entrance. He looked over the historian's body. Half naked, laying out in front him like a rare steak. Oh man, Desmond was hungry for this. He was fucking starved. All of that pale flesh and those faint freckles were just begging to be bitten and traced with his tongue.

Desmond locked eyes with Shaun, who was glaring at Desmond. The brunette leaned forward and locked their lips together hungrily, pushing Shaun's legs up onto his shoulders. Slowly, he began slipping in. Shaun gripped at Desmond's shoulders and let out a full moan once Desmond was all the way in.

"are you okay?" Desmond asked, pushing down the temptation to just fuck the other into the mattress because _fucking shit he is so tight._

Shaun caught his breath and opened his eyes to glare at Desmond, "Oh yes, I'm just fine, I only feel like my insides have been torn apart." Despite his condition, Shaun still managed to make sarcastic comments. Desmond rolled his eyes and thrust gently. Shaun took a sharp breath and grit his teeth while Desmond continued to roll his hips, swallowing every sound that escaped Shaun's mouth.

Desmond quickened his pace when he felt Shaun had been gently fucked enough. Now it was his turn to get his own back. He snapped his hips and made sure to hit that sweet spot inside Shaun, making the other hiss in pleasure. "Fuck _yes_, right there."

Desmond smirked into the crook of Shaun's neck, knowing full well he was in control here and Shaun would probably do anything for him at this moment in time.

Well, probably not _anything_, but a guy can dream, can't he?

Desmond tried hitting that spot more often so he could hear Shaun's pants and moans. Shaun's hands had wandered under Desmond's hoody and were now scratching at his back, nails biting into his skin and urging him to carry on his deep thrusts. Profanities were being spilled from Shaun's mouth and Desmond had never heard half of them leave the other's mouth apart from now.

His hands were clammy and it was becoming impossible to grip Shaun's thighs so it was all nails now. Desmond was sure he was gripping hard enough to leave bruises and crescent marks on Shaun's pale flesh, and that excited Desmond. The thought of the other having his markings. Oh man did Desmond had dominance issues or what?

Desmond's knees were beginning to ache to he stopped his thrusting for a moment, allowing himself and Shaun to catch their breaths. He moved forward slightly, lifting Shaun's legs higher before leaning down and kissing the other again, slipping in slowly and thrusting deeply. He wanted to savour every moment of this. He thought of every time Shaun had insulted him or humiliated him and he felt the adrenaline pump through him at the realization that he was fucking his very enemy into the mattress and he had Shaun at his utter mercy.

He ran his hands over Shaun's torso and then down his arms, lifting them and pinning them above the other's head. Then he fucked the other. Hard.

So hard that Shaun was biting his lip. Desmond shook his head, moving to pin the other's wrists with one hand and turn Shaun's head to face him with his other hand. "I want to hear everything you have to say."

"Dickhead." Shaun breathed, pulling Desmond closer to him.

Desmond gave a breathless laugh and caught Shaun in another fierce and hungry kiss. The room felt like it was a hundred and ten degrees and their sweat slicked bodies were pinned together, not making the heat any easier to deal with. Desmond's body was moving on instinct now; he had no control over it. His dick was caught in the tight hotness of Shaun's body and his own body was on autopilot, while all he could do was feel the tangled ball of white pleasure build up inside of him. He was so damn close but no way would he be the first one to crumble.

He wrapped his hand around Shaun's dick, breathing dirty, hot things into the other's ear as he pumped him in time with his desperate thrusts. Shaun replied with a string of moaned insults before he called Desmond 'a fucking tit' before coming, spilling hot liquid over Desmond's hand.

Desmond fucked Shaun as much as he could as the other tightened around him. He savoured that tightness and dug his nails deeper into Shaun's skin. His orgasm washed over him as he locked himself inside of Shaun one last time. The blindly hot, white sensation exploded inside of him. His thoughts stopped and his body jerked as he held Shaun tightly, moaning his name quietly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, only their breaths being heard as they slowed and calmed. When Desmond had the energy, he pulled out of Shaun and laid beside him. It was a few moments before Desmond's mind un-jumbled itself and he felt like he could finally talk.

"So, jackass, what did you learn from this experience?" He teased.

There was a long silence then a deep breath before Shaun replied; "To always check up on you when I hear you moaning my name the night before."

And from then on, Desmond didn't need to masturbate.

**-NEXT DAY-**

"Hey Shaun, you haven't gotten off your seat all day, what's up?" Rebecca asked approaching him.

"Nothing Rebecca, now just- shoo, leave me alone." Shaun avoided eye contact with the dark haired girl.

She leaned in, close to his ear. "Desmond seems _really_ happy after you 'spoke' to him. Wonder how you did that." She smiled playfully, chewing a piece of gum loudly, "you should remember to lock doors, I could pounce in at anytime."

_Oh bollocks._


End file.
